


Losing but Gaining

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Break Up, Depression, Eating Disorders, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Night Terrors, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy loses his life anchor and believes that nothing can help him, the blonde in his life has left but is it possible that there may be another blonde out there that is capable of being his life anchor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing but Gaining

**Author's Note:**

> the updates will be all over the place, sometimes fast, sometimes slow, I have a lot going on right now since its Christmas for me right now. Constructive Criticism is allowed and appreciated. I may be terrible at writing but i want to share my ideas and thoughts with you guys.

**Percy**

 

Percy never saw it coming. He couldn't believe how oblivious he had been. All the signs were there. Percy admitted it. He was a mess. A crying, pathetic mess. He thought everything was going perfect. They were going to start collage together in New Rome. They were going to live together it was going to be perfect. But then it happened. The impossible happened. Percy couldn't stop the memory if he tried.

 

 

 

WARNING THIS NEXT BIT IS SO FUCKING CHEESY!!!!

 

 

Percy was sitting at the beech by the lake. It was the year after they won the war. He was just starting collage in a few weeks with his girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth. The thought of her made him smile. Gods of Olympus he loved her. He had no idea what would happen if they were to break up. He couldn't of fought this war without her. He might of survived the war if she died. But he wouldn't  live. Thank gods for her.

"Percy?" Asked the sweet, sweet voice of his girl.

"Yes?"

"We umm kinda need to uh talk." She asked carefully. Though she really didn't need to. We all know that Percy is rather oblivious with these kind of things. "What about? Are you okay? A nightmare" he asked concerned.

"Percy I love you. You know that. But-. Ugh, this is hard. Okay I don't love you like that anymore. I used to. But ever since that...place. I just.... well stopped. Look I'm sorry okay. I love you, but not like I used to." She said, in one breath and in that one breath she took, Percy's world broke.

His world shattered to pieces all around him. On the out side nothing had changed. Well, except for the single tear, making its way down the side of his face.

"Okay, I'm going to head away now. I will give you some time alone. Goodbye Percy." Percy said nothing. Did nothing. He just watched, as the only good thing in his life, walked away. He watched as his life fell down around him. He watched as his life was destroyed.

 

DUN DUN DUN!!!!

 

Percy collapsed against a pillow, shaking his head, trying to get that dreadful memory away.

For the past week he had not once been out of his cabin. Jason checked on him once but Percy made the fountain explode so he had not been in to check in him, since. Though he did leave food at his door. Though Percy never ate it. What's the point in eating if the only thing keeping him alive had been taken away from him?

He only slept. But his dreams weren't much better. He didn't get any nightmares. Nooooo. What he got was worse. He got dreams of when he was still with her. The date in Paris. The underwater kiss. The time the held hands in Rome. That was bad, but what was worse is that he thought it was real. So every time he woke up the truth would hit him like a ton of bricks. He would cry and be sad all over again.

He had had enough. He just couldn't do it anymore. He wanted to leave the land of the living. But the question was; how? He could hang himself. No. Not enough suffering. Jump of a building? Nah. He would be scared but only for a couple of seconds, and it would be over too soon. What he wanted was suffering. Well he deserved it. He had driven his wise girl away. He deserved the pain he got. What about slitting his wrists? Yes. He liked that. Tomorrow. He would do it tomorrow. He needed time to make himself look decent.

Annabeth would call him a little girl. Annabeth. This time the thought didn't make him smile but instead made him cry. The once pleasant name, now a horrid reminder of what could of been. He still remembered her hugs. Her kisses, her eyes, the way she would brighten his day just by smiling. Those were the days...

 

 

 

 

**Jason**

 

 

 

 Jason was mad. No, he was angry. Yes, Annabeth and Percy broke up. But he doesn't have to stop eating! He decided he would speak to Piper. They were on good terms now. Piper had gently dumped him, saying she had feelings for someone else and said that the only reason they were together was the fake memories from Hera. He couldn't disagree. She right, after all.

Yes he was protective over Percy. Now that the war was over and Grover was to busy getting the wild back in to order after Gaea rose, he doesn't even know about the bloody break up! So he is making it his responsibility to unsure the complete safety of Percy. NOT, because of some silly little crush that he was currently bearing for the son of Poesidain! NO NO NOT AT ALL!!! His crush on Percy was not the main reason why he always went tot see him and when he didn't open the door, he would peek through the window, NO! That's not reason!! OH SHUT UP!

As he was waking to meet up with Piper, he passed Percy's cabin, he wen up to it and knocked on the door, as normal no reply, he turned to leave but smacked over the head with something that felt like a frying pan, he fell to his knees to stunned to do anything but blink and think. his attacker grabbed his legs and started to drag along the grounds of his new home and the last thing he saw was blonde locks flowing rapidly in the strong winds before his world faded to black as he was dragged to an unknown location.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you made it to the end, thank you!


End file.
